lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Khairiboss0601/Changes to LEGO Dimensions
If I was the creator of Lego Dimensions, what would I change? ---- This is my general opinion. DC Comics: Everybody keeps saying that Harley Quinn is useless in which I totally agree. It makes sense since Joker & Harley Quinn work together. But, Harley Quinn has been a minor Batman character. The Penguin could replace Harley Quinn which would be a better choice or Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor + The Joker *amazing* just like Batman Vs Superman but instead we get The Joker vs Lex Luthor which WOULD have been a very good combination. Batman could have the sonar ability since he has a lot of gadgets and that, he can use his sonic gun to shatter glass. The Lego Movie: There needs to be more characters on the Lego Movie and a level that is held in the Lego Movie. Vitruvius & Lord Business could have been very good additions to the Lego Movie franchise. By the time Lego Movie: The Sequel comes out or a major update which could hint out Emmet's abilities in the sequel, Emmet should have more abilities like the Stealth ability (disguised as one of Lord Business' minions) & the boomerang ability (The Kragel lid) & have a new ability including the 'Identification' ability in which he can gain access to certain areas & solve puzzles(got the idea btw from Lego Marvel Avengers). I'm also hoping for more dialogues especially for Bad/Good Cop since he is a very interesting (arrogant) character. The Lord of the Rings: Gollum could have the Pole Vault ability since he could use a fish to use it for that ability, the Tracking ability (it does make sense) & the digging ability (again it makes sense). Chima: Chima, which i don't find it interesting, needs to have more variety on it. I honestly would like to see Chima getting affected in the main story because well, it makes sense how does the worlds combine. However, I don't like Laval, at all, would replace him with Worriz, he, I don't mind, btw I prefer wolves and I don't watch the TV show so please no fanboying a lot! Ninjago: I know Nya has been an important character but I don't think that Nya needs to appear in Lego Dimensions since you can use Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Cole & Sensei Wu. Also, Sensei Wu hasn't been lately as an important character getting dropped to more of a supporting role in the animated TV series. I mean Ninjago has 7 characters in total but Lego Movie has 5 characters?! Wow, bonkers. Sorry Ninjago fans. Lloyd should have got his green suit for his figure. I don't mind the golden version of Lloyd but Lloyd used his green suit more often and I think it's more stylish and the Golden ninja suit made just 1 appearance in the TV show. The Simpsons: Everybody was VERY dissapointed of the Simpsons. Not only the content in the Simpsons but they ONLY provide Dan Castellanta as Homer, Krusty & other characters. Hopefully, there will be a major update on the console exclaiming that the Simpsons now have more voices, not only from Dan, but others including Marge (in the level pack she acts very creepy without speaking.), Lisa (I HAVENT SEEN HER IN THE HUB, only the level pack which sucks SOOOOO much.) & Bart (he's the coolest character in The Simpsons.) Bart should have the ability to disguise (as El Barto) & a new ability called 'Prank'. Homer could also have a special ability called 'Eating' (eating the Scooby snack doesn't count.) Scooby-Doo: A new ability should be there for Scooby and Shaggy (just like Homer) which is the 'Eating' ability. Scooby should have the 'Sonar Smash' ability by screaming. The Wizard of Oz: Dorothy Gale should have been as a playable character for Year 1. It is most likely that Dorothy will be a playable character since she is the main character for The Wizard of Oz. After all, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion & Scarecrow got back in the Wizard of Oz world so it is very likely Dorothy would appear. Back To The Future: As for the hub, they could have include the 1955 version of Hill Valley since the first 2 movies mostly include of the 1955 version, and yet, 2015 version of Hill Valley made an appearance in the hub even though it was 1/2 part of Back To The Future part 2. Marty should have more abilities, not just, the sonar smash ability. Marty would have the boomerang & 'grappling hook' ability since he is one of my favourite characters. He could also have the 'disguise' ability. Thanks to a comment, the user gave me an idea in which he can disguised in different times. What I meant as for different times (different timelines in Back To The Future World.) Here is from what I can show:- 1885- Marty (disguised as a thief cowboy) 1955- Marty (leather suit) 1985- Marty (leather suit) 2015- Marty (Marty Jr.) However, if he will be used for another mission or another hub, I would go for Marty with his leather suit. Portal: Portal is perfect. However, I would like more characters for Portal. Suggested by the wikiA, WHEATLEY. So far, we have Unikitty that doesn't even use hands, instead using her paws. Wheatley would be a great minifig for the Portal franchise. Wouldn't mind seeing Cave Johnson as a minifigure. Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Doo is great but the hub needs more lightning as it is the same complaint for Ninjago. Jurassic World: Everybody's biggest complaint was the ACU Tropper in which I would totally agree. Dr. Alan Grant would be a good choice but Claire would be a better one. It is possible that Zach could be but Claire fits better. In my perspective opinion, Jurass Doctor Who: The level pack needs to have some "tune". It's very boring hearing, oh, the Doctor speaking to himself. Also Clara could have been in the level pack, only by assisting the Doctor just like the other Ghostbusters accompany Peter Venkman. Dunno if during that episode, Clara made an appearance. Cyberman could have got the flight ability making "it" a frequent character. The Doctor should have more abilities such as the boomerang ability (could be). Ghostbusters: Hub should have a bit more light as I rarely see everything in the Ghostbusters hub. Theme song could make the game better. As for the level pack, same reason again just like Doctor Who.... Since Slimer came out, I was hoping he could get the invulenarability ability since he is very OP. But, I mean every invulnerable character has a weakness, (e,g Superman with Kryptonite), so yeah, I hope they will athat ability to Silmer. Midway Arcade: Gamer Kid should have got a different car instead of Spy Hunter's vehicle. I mean Lego can make Spy Hunter playable for Y2. Gamer Kid could have got a car from Badlands since there isn't a Badlands character appeared in Midway Arcade World so I guess it's fine! Kinda dissapointed when characters from the arcade games included in this game weren't playable, I hope they do that in Y2. Other features for the game: Design-Your-Character: You can change your character's skin and design it (just like the vehicles), Batman can change into Batman LEGO Movie, Lloyd change into Lloyd from LEGO Movie, Unikitty to a professor Unikitty & more things to come. However, I may say this BUT changing skins doesn't add any abilities, it's not fair, you can make Batman OP which indicates that he is probably the most needed character which means he's OP. Yeah, yeah, same thing can be argue about Lego Batman 3. All I'm trying to say is changing skins to your characters doesn't mean you have new abilities. Lego Dimensions Prequel: A prequel before the events of LEGO Dimensions would certainly tell us the story of Lord Vortech. They can include him in a level pack (my idea btw). This level unlocks the Foundation Prime hub, in which you can free roam at this "secret area". This level also shows how X-PO decided to work with Lord Vortech & how Vortech gain his power. It is uncertain if Joel McHale (the giant in Mystery Dimension) is affected. ---- The main purpose was to show any better features of the game if this happens and this happens in the 1st place. Category:Blog posts